


Isn’t It Midnight?

by inabber



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur is Eames’ bitch, Longing, M/M, Mutual Attraction, One Shot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabber/pseuds/inabber
Summary: Arthur has not seen eames for what feels like years, and after all this time he’s still irresistible.loosely inspired by a fleetwood mac song





	Isn’t It Midnight?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, I’m pretty new to the inception fandom ( wild ik this movie came out in 2010 ) but this is my first time writing abt Arthur/Eames so please be gentle on me hh

The mission was simple, they were to get in, collect their information and get out. Clean, easy, straightforward. Nash had built the elaborate club/hotel complex in a few days, it was easy enough to navigate and soon enough they zeroed in on the target. It was then Arthur felt a tug on his blazer sleeve. A beautiful woman, smaller than him, brown hair, tan skin. She looked him up and down and pulled him away to a more secluded area of the club, near to where the hotel began.

“Hey sugar, you’re a real handsome fella aint ya” she had a roughly southern accent from what Arthur could tell over the blaring music and she was utterly gorgeous.

“Hey doll I’d love to stick around but-“ Arthur’s gruff New York accent was cut short by Eames dropping his illusion.

“Hello darling”

Arthur was taken aback to say the least it seemed as though Cobb had failed to mention that Mr.Eames would be joining them on this mission. Arthur took a step back which eames only followed until he was pressed against the wall of the dingy hallway. A song he didn’t recognise began to play as eames placed his hands on either side of Arthur’s waist. Arthur had to admit ever since him and Eames last saw each other on their previous mission he had missed him, he missed his skilled hands, his even more skilled mouth but more importantly he missed the way Eames called him darling, like he was the most important thing in the universe.

“I guess this makes me dream boy, darling” 

God the way he spoke drove Arthur mad, he could listen to that stupid accent all day. Eames began to lean in and before they could finally kiss after what felt like a century gun shots were heard in the club causing them to jolt away from each other. Shit.

They knew the music would be coming anytime soon and they assumed that Cobb had taken care of what needed to be done, all that was left was to find him and get out. 

After about five minutes of wading through the sea of the subconscious in the club they found Cobb.

“Jesus Christ you look like hell” Arthur’s voice was barely audible but Cobb looked awful. 

“Thanks Arthur now if you don’t mind I think it’s time we get the fuck out of here” Eames retorted snatching the small folder out of Cobb’s hand.


End file.
